


i'm a king bee, baby

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Killers for Hire (SkyeWard AU) [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Killers for Hire, Light Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye and grant get jealous, scream at each other, have really aggressive sex. you know. couples stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a king bee, baby

“Who the fuck is Kara Lynn?” Skye asks, holding Grant’s phone like she’s going to throw it at him.

She definitely is, actually.He should probably duck.

“Oh,” Grant says, voice dripping with mock surprise.“Were you reading my texts?”

Skye tightens her grip around his phone.“Maybe.”

“Do you do that a lot?” Grant says.“That’s pretty unhealthy behavior.”

“Who. The fuck.Is Kara Lynn?” Skye says.Grant imagines that if possible, she’d have smoke coming out of her ears.

This might have been a terrible idea.But she is really, really cute when she’s mad.

She’s also armed.He should keep that in mind.“Kara’s an old friend of mine,” Grant says.He gives Skye the sweetest smile he can manage.“Don’t worry about it.”

Skye tilts her head to the side. Like she needs extra time to process his words.“Don’t-”She throws his phone on the ground.It bounces off the carpet.“Don’t fucking worry about it?!”

In one swift motion, she smashes his phone under her heel.Glares up at him, eyes blazing.“Who the flying fuck is Kara Lynn, and why the fuck shouldn’t I kill her?!”She grinds her boot against the remains of his phone. “Why the fuck shouldn’t I kill you?!”

“Because you love me?”

“You cheating, lying son of a bitch,” Skye says, crossing across the room.“I’m going to rip your fucking face off.”

He catches her wrists before she can shove him.“Babe,” he says, sweetly.“I’m not cheating on you.”

“Liar,” Skye says.

“Okay,” Grant says.“I’m a liar.Check my phone.See if I sent her any pictures of my dick.”

She wriggles her hands against him.He holds steady.“I can’t.I smashed your phone.”

“Because you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Skye says.“I’m furious, and I’m going to rip your still beating heart from your chest.”

“That’s a totally sane reaction,” Grant says.

She frowns.

“Skye,” he says.Pulls her in and kisses her forehead.She grumbles.“You read the texts.Was there anything incriminating?”

She mumbles something under her breath.

“Skye.”

“Well,” Skye says.“Maybe?”

“Like what?” Grant asks.

“Well, I remember seeing a ‘I miss hanging out,’ which is pretty, you know,” she pauses.“Suspicious.”

“You know it isn’t,” Grant says.“Come on, Skye.”

“And what about last night!” Skye says.“You kept laughing at your phone.You barely talked to me at all! We have all of Macau to dick around in, and you just wanted to text Kara.”

“We were catching up,” Grant says.“It wasn’t anything to worry about.”

Skye leans in towards him.Rests her head on his chest.“It was weird, though.”

“And you say I’m the jealous one,” Grant teases.“I think you need to relax, babe.”

“Yeah,” Skye says.She almost sighs.Almost lets Grant run his hands through her hair.“Wait.”She pulls back.“Hold on.What did you say?”

Grant studies her face.“You need to relax, babe?”

“Why would I need to relax,” Skye says.“Because I’m jealous?”

Grant’s mouth pulls into a frown.“Skye-”

“Because someone got massively, massively jealous of someone they barely know anything about,” Skye continues.“And wanted to prove a point?”

He tries to smile.“Come on, Skye,” he says.“It’s not that big a deal.”

“Oh my God,” Skye says, pulling back from him.She crosses her arms.“Was this some kind of plan?Did you set me up?”

 

Grant has two options.He can lie his way out, or he can bite the bullet.He might end up biting a bullet anyway, when Skye’s through with him.

He just shrugs.“I mean-”

“Because, I want to clarify something,” Skye says.“I am your perfect, beautiful wife who didn’t dissolve the marriage even though I can’t remember our wedding.I helped you kill your brother because I love you and I got us fake passports and you have, through all of that, decided to prove to me that I’m just as fucking jealous as you are?”

Whoops.“Well,” Grant says.“When you put it like that-”

“And I’m the crazy one, right?” Skye says.“I’m the unstable one.But you’re so fucking insecure that you can’t meet my damn ex-boyfriend without planning some kind of scheme-”

Grant bristles.“I am not ‘fucking insecure,’” he snaps.“First of all, when did you stop banging him?Can I even call him an ex?Or should I call him my fucking cuckhold?”

“Oh look at that,” Skye says.“‘Cuckhold.’ Is someone reading a dictionary?”

“You know what?” Grant says.“I’m not a fucking idiot.I know words!”

“Words!” Skye says, throwing her arms out.“Oh my God.He knows words!”

“You are such a goddamn bitch all the fucking time-”

“Don’t you turn this on me!” she demands.“You started it.You’re the one who thought you’d make some grand gesture to prove that I’m a crazy, jealous girlfriend-”

“Which you proved for me,” Grant snaps.“You’re my psycho, possessive, destructive hurricane of a fucking wife and you owe me a goddamn phone-”

“I owe you a punch in the fucking dick you piece of-”

“God forbid you just admit you were jealous of Kara, God forbid you handle this like a sane, rational person-”

“Says the person who was about three seconds from stabbing Miles in the fucking eye-”

“Oh like he didn’t deserve it!”

“You’re the fucking worst!” Skye screams, loud enough that the room seems to shake.“Jesus Christ.You are the absolute worst.”

He’s panting with unkempt fury, face twisted into a murderous glare.“I’m the worst?” he spits.

“You’re fucking terrible,” she snaps.

“God,” he says.“I need to fuck you so badly.”

“Holy shit,” Skye says, pulling off her shirt before he gets the chance.“I thought you’d never fucking ask.”

 

He shoves her against the counter as her hands snake under his shirt.Climb up his back.She digs her nails into the muscles over his shoulder blades.And drags.

“Fuck,” he mutters, reaching for her bra.“That stings.”

She nips at his jaw.“Do something about it.”

He lifts her onto the counter, letting her nick him as she grabs him for balance.She snickers at the scratches she’s leaving.Shoves her leg flush between his.Pulls herself up against him.“I said,” she says, hands crawling up his skin.Pressing dents into his shoulders.“Do something about it, Grant.”

He grabs a fistfull of her hair and pulls.She mewls as he exposes the side of her neck.Outright whines when he latches his mouth to the taut line of her muscle.He scrapes teeth against skin.Looks to mark.

She’s ripping at his shirt.Tearing holes into the fabric.Stretching them open and exposing his chest.His shirt’s in tatters, and they’re just getting started.

“How did Kara like to get fucked?” Skye asks, shoving him back.She spreads her legs.Waits for his reply.

He takes off the remains of his shirt.Unbuckles his belt.Slides it quickly through the loops of his jeans.

“Oh,” Skye says, amused.She unbuttons her jeans.“She liked to get spanked.”

“I never fucked Kara,” Grant says.

“Liar,” Skye says, kicking off her pants.She curls her legs back under her body.Shifts onto her hands and knees.“You spanked her all the time, didn’t you?Because you’re so fucking aggressive.” 

He takes a moment to admire the curve of her spine as she dips her chest against the counter and wiggles her ass in the air.“If you want that,” Grant says.“You could just ask.”

“Not my style,” Skye says.

Grant smirks.“Oh please,” Grant says.“I bet you let that hippie shit do all the weird stuff.” 

She smiles at him, the filthiest glint in her eye.“Maybe,” Skye says.“Would that make you angry, Grant?” she continues.“If I told you every dirty thing I let him do to me?”

“Furious,” Grant says.  

“Good,” Skye says.She gestures at him.“C’mere.”

 

He’s not sure what she’s planning.He can never really tell.Right now, she’s licking her lips and sliding his pants over his hips.She grabs his ass, presses a kiss to the tent in his underwear.“Did Kara suck your cock?” Skye says.

“You barely suck my cock,” Grant says.

“I sucked Miles off all the time,” Skye says, with full knowledge of what she’s doing.

He can’t help himself.He growls, presses against her cheek.“Then suck me off,” Grant says.

She smiles up at him.Slides of the counter.Stands before him for a moment before lowering herself to her knees.“Why are you always so desperate to get your cock sucked?” Skye says.“Maybe you’re not telling me something.”

“Shut up,” he says.Grasps lightly at the back of his head.

“Aggressive,” she says, rolling his underwear down.“Cute.”

“Skye,” he says, as she kisses the tip.“Holy fuck.”

She swallows him.His wife and her perfect mouth, making him lose his fucking balance.

She holds him steady.He can feel her laughing.Feel it in every part of him.Laughing at the power she holds over him.

God, he should be pissed about that.But he never gets a blow job.

“Oh God, suck me,” he moans, tossing his head back.“Holy hell, Skye.”

Another laugh, followed by hollowed cheeks and her soft, wonderful tongue brushing against the underside.

He shuts his eyes.“I lo-”

She’s not sucking him off anymore.He tries not to make a noise of disappointment and fails.

 

“What?” she says, standing before him in her underwear.“You think you get a blowjob for setting me up?”

He blinks.“Yes?”

She snickers.“Get on your back, Grant.”

“Right here?” Grant says.

“Right here,” she replies.And for good measure, she shoves him. 

It doesn’t actually do much.But he gets the message.Lowers himself to the carpet.

“Good,” Skye says.“You know,” she continues, kneeling beside him.“I let Miles eat my pussy all the time.And he was really, really good.”

He grabs her hips in response.Pulls her forward, so that she’s straddling his chest.“I will literally make you forget his fucking name.”He grabs her hips tight enough to leave thumb-sized bruises.

“I dunno,” Skye says.“You haven’t eaten me out in days.”

He tugs at her underwear.“Off.”

“Easy,” she says.“You didn’t give me a chance to begin with.”She shifts.Moves her feet up by his head, sits on his ribcage.Slides her underwear smoothy over her knees, past his head.Tosses it somewhere.“You know,” Skye says.“Sometimes people use underwear as a gag.”

“If you gag me,” Grant says.“I can’t eat you out.”He grabs her ankles and pulls her forward without proper warning.Moves his hands to his ass and settles her firmly on his chin.

He feels like he might have just been played.But Skye’s clit is also exactly where his tongue should be, right now.He has such a hard time caring about anything else.

 

She’s getting on his chin and running down his fingers.She’s grinding her clit against his tongue.Riding his face like she owns him.He doesn’t mind.He doesn’t care.He wants to make her keen and wail his name until her voice gives out.

And right now, he’s about halfway there.

“Grant,” she moans, arching her back.She squeezes his fingers.Bucks against his face.“Baby it’s too much,” she whines.“It’s too-”He curves his fingers inside her.Listens to her come again, feels her writhe against him.“Oh, God,” she says.She wiggles out of his grasp, slides off his mouth.“Grant,” she whispers, voice hoarse.“You’re so easy.”She sits herself firmly onto his hips.Moves back.Lets his cock brush against her, but doesn’t fuck him.She smiles.Runs her hands through his hair.Strokes his cheeks.Wraps her fingers around his neck.

She kisses him.Hard.“If I told you my other boyfriends let me fuck them up the ass, I bet you’d beg me to do it to you, too,” she says.

He’s dazed and horny and so painfully, painfully hard.He misses her mouth.He misses eating her out.Were they arguing, earlier?

“You want me to fuck you like that, don’t you,” Skye says.“You want to take it.”

He finds himself nodding.His body aches from the thought of it.From the though of Skye.

“Not tonight,” she says.“I don’t have anything.But soon, baby.”She slides herself onto his cock without warning.Makes him whine and whimper like a teenager.“Soon.”

She smirks at him, then.Basks in her victory.And he’s so content to let her win.He’s so content to let her ride him for as long as she wants.

“You should come,” Skye says.“All the arguing and the the oral sex made me tired, baby.”She rests her head on his chest.“Why don’t you come and let me win?”

That makes perfect sense.She’s bouncing on his hips and she feels too good for it not to make sense.

He comes.And comes.And she’s moaning his name and there’s something so self-satisfied in her tone but he doesn’t even care.He doesn’t even remember jealousy or the names of other people or anything but her.Nothing but his beautiful, perfect wife.

 

He regains his senses in the shower.And he must’ve walked there, followed her into the bathroom, but everything that’s happened in the past few minutes has been kind of fuzzy.

Skye presses flush against his chest as the water brings him back to reality.“Sorry about your phone,” she says.

He kisses her forehead.“I’ll think of a way for you to make it up to me.”

She pouts.“I’m not that sorry,” she says.

He feels a laugh bubble in his chest.And it just feels so good, to have all this weight lifted off his shoulders.“You never are,” he says.And somehow, he doesn’t mind.

 

 


End file.
